Something a bit different
by Silent Angel Wing
Summary: Karen reveals her hidden feelings for Grace, what will come out of this relationship? Season Seven spoilers! Part one is up!


TITLE: Something a bit different

Karen looked at Grace from across the room. The red-haired angel that seemed to glow under the lighting. Karen then began to think about what had happened recently. How she had quit and then rejoined _Grace Addler Designs_, how they both lost their husbands on Karen's wedding night, how they have become closer and closer. . .

"Kare? Are you okay?" Jack asked, bright eyed. Karen looked up at Jack.

"What poodle?" she resumed looking at Grace.

"Kare. . .are you checking out _Grace_?" Jack asked, horrified.

"Wha-No! No, honey of course not! Haha," Karen laughed it off and excused herself. She stepped out onto Will's balcony to get some fresh air. This New Year celebration was a bust in Karen's book - and not the good kind of bust. She sighed into her red wine and leaned on the balcony, staring off at the star-filled sky. So what if she loved Grace more than a friend? She had been with women before. . .why was Grace any different?

"Karen? Karen, the countdown is about to begin. . ." Karen heard Grace's soft voice and felt warm tears suddenly stream down her face. She turned around to face Grace.

Grace was shocked to see Karen crying. "Karen. . .Karen, what's the matter? Huh?" she asked and came up to hug Karen.

Karen let Grace embrace her, feeling the warmth of Grace's body fuel her heart.

"Honey," Karen broke the embrace, "have you ever been scared of love?"

Grace was shocked at the deep question that Karen had just posed. Karen had resumed her post at the balcony, and looked at the stars once again. Grace came up and stood beside her, trying to find the wonder that the stars had shown Karen.

"You know, when I look out there. . .everything seems so peaceful and in it's place. Not one object is skewed or worried," Karen sighed and drank more of her wine.

"Karen. . .are-are you in love with someone at Will's party?" Grace asked, motioning to the door leading to the apartment.

Karen looked at Grace for a long time, studying her face. Her eyes. Her nose. Her lips. . .

"Yeah honey. I am in love with someone at Will's party. I've been in love with her for a while now. . ." Karen trailed.

"You mean..._Nadine_?" Grace asked, perplexed.

Karen scrunched up her face and was confused. She took a deep breath.

"No! No, not Nadine," Karen said, appalled.

"Well, there aren't any other women here. Just you, Nadine and —..." Grace trailed off, slowly realizing.

"Yes, honey. You," Karen said, focusing all attention on Grace.

Grace, out of instinct, backed up. Karen sighed, put down her wine glass and prepared her explanation. She shook her head slightly to remove some hair from her face and took in a deep breath.

"Grace. . .I know we have been friends for a long time and I know that we joke around a lot. . .with the touching and hugging and the occasional kiss. But, honey. . ." Karen trailed off, looking back at the stars.

"But, honey, what?" Grace said, emotional.

"Haven't you ever felt something - anything - when we've done those things?"Karen asked, emotional herself.

Grace and Karen looked at each other, both teary-eyed. Karen waited to hear Grace's answer, hoping that she would hear one answer, but expecting another.

Grace looked around and rubbed her bare arms to try and stay warm.

"Oh Grace, take my coat," Karen said, taking off her coat and putting it around Grace. Karen rubbed Grace's back to try and warm her up and hugged her from the back, trying to warm her up quicker.

Grace was thankful that she had Karen with her. She was thankful that she had Karen, period. She thought back to all the times they had shared a tender moment, and admitted to herself that she had felt something, but could she share that knowledge with Karen? Were they ready for this kind of commitment?

"Karen. . .I-I have felt something all of those times. I have. And, and I liked that feeling,"Grace confessed, shivering from the cold.

Karen squeezed Grace tighter and rubbed her hands on her back and stomach to try and warm her up.

"Oh honey, you're freezing. We better get you inside!" Karen said, leading Grace inside, past the guests and into Grace's bedroom. Karen drew back the blanket and sheets and Grace lay down while Karen tucked her in.

"I'm glad you felt something, too," Karen said, taking Grace's hand while Karen sat on the side of the bed. She looked back at Grace and smiled. Karen could feel that Grace was still cold, so she laid down beside Grace, on top of the bedding.

Grace moved her arm out from under the bedding, and pulled Karen closer to her, placing Karen's arm around her waist. Grace fell asleep first, and Karen watched her sleep until she nodded off as well.


End file.
